theoccreepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan the Nobody
Origin Nathan grew up with his twin sister, Crystal and his mother. His father just left, Nathan took it upon himself to keep his mother, but mostly his sister, safe. One unfortunate day, he and his sister were abducted, He was left to rot in a dark, cold cellar room, trapped by a metal door. His sister after suffering a great amount of torture was gruesomely killed with a blunt object to her head, moments before Nathan escaped his own imprisonment. Once realizing he failed his sister, his grip on hope and being that big brother she needed began fading away and crashed into a hard dilution. Already hearing her voice whispering in his ear; or as far as we know it. Unable to accept her death, he locked that part of her death away deep, deep in his mind and continued to believe she is alive, but only if he takes care of the group that made him suffer, that made them both suffer. He didn't stop at the men in that house, aiming his anger at everyone he believes to be apart of this organization. Enjoying the idea of watching those members die, only able to see them as ones who harmed his sister. Appearance Nathan has black, greasy long hair, fair skin, and one green (right) and one blue (left) colored eyes. Due to lack of sleep, he developed bags under his eyes. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt, grey vest, grey sleeveless coat, black pants, and boots. He also wears black finger-less gloves and a face mask. Personality Before anything happened to him, he was a sneaky, quiet teenager and an introvert. He was quite protective of his family, specifically his twin sister. When he goes berserk, he becomes a pure sadist, tormenting and killing people in a very gruesome way. His mind is like a vinyl record that constantly repeats the messages "Save my sister" and "Kill them all" when going berserk. At times, Nathan likes to play mind games with those he stalks, after knowing their routes and habits. However, there are times he loses himself and acts on impulse, rather than taking his time. Powers and Abilities Since Nathan grew up loving assassins, he would often practice sneaking around, normally on his family. Later in his teen years, he would use these skills to sneak out. When he wants to be, he can be extremely charismatic, but most of the time he'd rather avoid all interaction. Likes and Dislikes Facts *Nathan the Nobody was created by DarkIvyRose *Nathan is 26 years old. *He stands about 6'0" in height (6'2" w/ boots). *Usually lives in abandoned places. *He is in a relationship with a strong hybrid named Ciara Heloise. *His weapon of choice is a metal pipe, but occasionally he'll also use things lying around. Such as a knife here and there. *He won't kill children, he doesn't see them as part of the organization. *He loves sweets. *When bored, or in nearing enraging, he likes to work out alone to help. *Nathan grew up loving assassins and would practice sneaking around, normally on his family. later in his teen years, often using these skills to sneak out. *Nathan suffers from Psychosis, Intermittent Explosive disorder, Hetrerochromia Iridium (More of a genetic occurrence). *He is very much human. (So yes, shoot him in the head and he would die). *Females with green eyes (or close enough of shade to green) tend to have an effect on him. *Nathan loves and needs to hear the sound of something dripping. *When he's bored, or in nearing enraging, he likes to work out alone to help. *He will often sit wherever abandoned place he is staying and just talk or stare out of a window in silence. Theme Song Control (POP GOES PUNK COVER) - Excuse Me Reality Videos Category:OC Category:Creepypasta Category:Tragic Category:Twin Category:In a Relationship Category:Male